Maxine Griggs (The Twisted Nanny)
Maxine Griggs, aka Olivia Winterbourne (Annika Foster), is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, The Twisted Nanny (airdate November 30, 2019). Backstory and Introduction Maxine Griggs' backstory only revealed that she was unable to have children, which immensely affected her mental stability. She was under the care of her psychiatrist, Dr. Sheridan, for an undisclosed period of time, but her obsession with having a family remained. In the beginning of the film, Maxine stalked au pair Olivia Winterbourne as she was entering her car, and afterwards, she appeared in the back of the car and murdered Olivia before placing her in the trunk. Afterwards, Maxine appeared at the home of widowed Julia Trent, introducing herself as Olivia Winterbourne and taking the position as the nanny for Julia's children, Jessica and Blaine. She displayed a sweet and charming demeanor to the Trents, but later in the film, Olivia was visited by Elle Davies, who checked in on not only the home, but Olivia herself. However, Elle pointed out that "Olivia" wasn't who she said she was, due to the fact that Elle knew the real Olivia, and in response to Elle stating that she would call the police, Maxine struck Elle with her umbrella. The sound of Elle's body hitting the floor awoke Jessica and Blaine, and after Maxine sent them back to bed, the villainess struck Elle again, killing her. The next morning, Olivia stopped Julia from waking up her kids by making a false claim that they stated up late and watched a scary movie. Juila admonished Olivia, who promised to be more stern with the children before giving Julia a glass of water laced with a sleeping aid, doing so as part of her plan to sabotage her. The psychotic villainess also began drugging the children as well, as they showed signs of fatigue as the film progressed, while also manipulating Jessica and Blaine into believing that Julia didn't care about them. Climax and Reveal The film's progression sees Maxine/Olivia's sinister methods work as planned, to the point where Julia's suspicions regarding her nanny are met with deaf ears when she voices them to her boss, Rebecca, who phoned police and reported Julia. After Olivia backs up the claim that Julia had been abusive to her children, Julia is taken into custody and risked losing Jessica and Blaine to Olivia on a permanent basis. Julia's brief arrest brought media attention, and the story caught the attention of Dr. Sheridan, who phoned the Trent house, only for Maxine/Olivia to answer and then hang up after recognizing Sheridan's voice. The film's climax saw Sheridan phone Julia and reveal "Olivia" as Maxine Griggs, a psychotic woman obsessed with having a family of her own due to her inability to have children, and after learning the truth about her nanny, Julia returned home and confronted Maxine, who brandished a knife a Julia. The villainess stated that it was unfair that she couldn't have children of her own, adding that she would provide a wonderful home for her kids. She later revealed her plan to kill Julia and portray herself as a heroic woman who saved Jessica and Blaine from their "psychotic" mother, and continued her delusion even as the kids walked downstairs. Julia revealed the truth about Maxine, leading Blaine to reveal that during their time playing the "Whisper Game," neither he nor Jessica claimed that their secret was that Julia would hurt them. Knowing that her plan was unraveling, Maxine attacked Julia and tied her up, while also tying up the kids as well. In response to Julia warning Maxine not to harm the kids, the villainess responded that everything she was doing was for Jessica and Blaine; adding that she would care for them and accusing Julia of choosing work over her duties as a mother. Maxine stated that Julia's actions forced her to eliminate Julia completely, but just as she raised her knife, Julia broke free and stabbed Maxine with her own knife. After police entered, however, Julia was shocked to see that Maxine had disappeared, and the film's final scene showed Maxine at another home posing as a nanny once again, this time going by Elle Davies. Gallery Maxine Griggs 2.png Maxine Griggs 3.png Maxine Griggs 4.png Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini